A connector is a component employed for connecting electric wiring. Particularly in the case where the connector is employed for a wiring harness to which vibration of the vehicle is applied, there is a possibility of the connector, if of a general type, being detached by vibration.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-176602 discloses the technology of improving adhesion between a connector and a vibration isolation cover to ensure the vibration isolation capability by incorporating a rubber member between the connector employed in a vehicle and the vibration isolation cover.
In recent years, attention has been directed to electric cars, fuel cell electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles in consideration of the high fuel cost and environmental grounds. Such vehicles are mounted with motors for driving wheels, high voltage batteries, and the like. A power cable that can conduct high tension current to transmit power thereto is employed.
The power cable is connected to the motor by a connector due to the ease in assembly and maintenance. Such a connector is large in size, as compared to a conventional connector employed for an on-vehicle wiring harness.
Vibration of a large connector in response to vibration of the motor can cause generation of noise.
Although the vibration-proof connector disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-176602 takes into account the issue of preventing connector detachment by suppressing vibration thereof, the publication is silent about suppressing the spread of noise generated from the connector (the drumming noise caused by a portion or the entirety of the surface of the connector vibrating likewise the surface of a drum) when an object of vibration and the connector are fastened together.